


in the doctor's garden

by guardianoffun



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: A quiet afternoon in Max's garden, Morse watching as the doctor plants. Soft, heartwarming thoughts occur.





	in the doctor's garden

**Author's Note:**

> its me ONCE AGAIN impulsively writing and then posting at 2am with little to no consideration for what im doing!! 
> 
> this time ft a prompt generator that spat out (Botanical garden/marriage/domesticity/pining) and i was liek uh yeh sounds like max/morse to me? this was mostly like a kinda warm up thing i like doing lil drabble-y things to keep my mojo going so like? enjoy i hope!

Morse watched as Max bent to put the last of the crocus he had into the raised bed under the window. Despite knowing very little about the particulars of flowers and their proper place in a garden, Morse thought they filled the spot nicely. They looked pretty, smelled nice, did all the things good plants did, he supposed. And they made Max smile too. The doctor turned to squint at him over his shoulder, the autumn sun still surprisingly bright in his eyes. 

“What do you think?” He called, as Morse drained the last of his tea.

“Very nice,” he called back, pushing his saucer back across the table. Satisfied, Max turned back to his flowers, still busy apparently. Even from his spot across the garden, sat at the table with his papers spread out under a number of used teacups and small rocks (to keep them all in place), Morse could hear Max humming to himself. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. Something about seeing Max somewhere so lively, somewhere so very not-work, somewhere homely and domestic; it was enchanting.

Days like these, it was easy to wish it would all just freeze, stay like this forever. Morse thought he could be quite content to never solve another case if he could spend the rest of his days in Max’s garden, watching the good doctor work his magic. Their budding friendship had quickly blossomed into something quite spectacular, and Morse finds it harder and harder to drag himself from his little piece of paradise every time a call comes in. It’s hard enough to pull himself from his chair so he can go refill his cup, but he does so, eventually.

As he passed Max, whose hands are both buried somewhere in the soil, the doctor glanced up at him, nose wrinkled.

“Morse, tento **,** my glasses-” he pouted. Morse laughed and reached out a hand. With his thumb he pushed Max’s glasses up by the bridge, fingers resting carefully on his cheek. Glasses firmly back in place, he let his hand linger for a moment longer. Max leaned into his touch a little. Not for the first time a pang of lovesick wanting struck Morse right in the heart. How he wanted this to last forever. Perhaps if Morse had been a young WPC instead, they would have been married by now. The unfairness of it all.

Leaning forward, Morse pressed a soft kiss to the doctor’s temple and smiled.

“I’m making another, do you want one?” He said, waving the cup he held in his other hand. Max turned his face slightly, so that his lips brushed Morse’s fingers.

“Sounds lovely.”

As Morse pottered back to the kitchen, watching Max work as he filled the kettle, he let his mind wander. He imagined nice suits, slow dances and long kisses, three types of cake and seating plans. They might never have those, but maybe they could have something, he supposed. He could start with a ring, perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> i know enough latin to know the grammar etc is NoT Right but w/e right, tento can be translated as endeavour, i think that's a cute lil nickname for Morse, bc max is a nerd lol 
> 
> also can we talk abt max's glasses more often i need lil intimacies like that or smth more often glasses are a Fun thing to write abt!! 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed?!


End file.
